


A Matt Shaped Spot

by ValkyrieShepard



Series: Avocados at law [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was only so long that they could keep their relationship and Matt's second identity a secret from Karen. But after all this stress, didn't they deserve a holiday?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matt Shaped Spot

**Author's Note:**

> Can stand on its own I think, but probably makes more sense if you read "Don't stop being selfish".

“She could be- Could be here any moment ah-” Foggy’s lips on his collarbone made him moan, softly, quietly, just in case. Still, he was holding tightly onto the back of his boyfriend’s jacket, crumpling it but not able to care at this precise moment. Matt was sitting on his own desk, his boyfriend - secret boyfriend - between his spread legs. They were dangerously close to doing more than just making out.

 

“Who?” Foggy’s breath was hot against his skin, but not scalding, the warmth just promising safety and usually… pleasure. Lots of it.

 

“Karen… You know, works with us ah…” Oh he knew just where his sensitive spots were, how it drove him crazy when he kissed his neck like this. “T-tall, red hair… Ring any bells?”

 

“How would you know she has red hair?” Foggy finally pulled away now, and he whined at the loss of heat, but quickly tried to compose himself.

 

“You told me”, he replied, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Oh…”, the disappointment was clear in his voice. “I thought you could sense different hair colours with your superpowers or something.”

 

“What, really?” He couldn’t help but chuckle. “You would have believed me if I had said that?”

 

“Well you can also ‘sense’”, and Foggy made the appropriate finger quotes. “When I have a boner, so how would I know what else you can or can’t sense?”

 

“That’s easy”, he whispered, pulling his boyfriend closer again and grinning. “It’s all body heat, rising heartbeat, the sound of rustling fabric when you get hard… Like right now.”

 

Just for emphasis he rolled his hips, satisfied when he got a moan out of Foggy, who let his head fall onto Matt’s shoulder, trying to control his breathing.

 

“Oh you really _are_ the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen…”

 

“Please, please don’t call me tha....”, he stopped mid-sentence, only now fully realizing the soft chuckle from the other room. Muffled, from behind a hand. “Er… Foggy… I think Karen’s here…”

 

Foggy practically jumped away from him at those words, turning his back towards the door and mumbling to himself.

 

“Think about grandmas, old, old grandmas…”

 

Matt just shrugged as he got back to his feet, adjusting his shirt and tie as he made his way through the door and to face Karen.

 

“So… you just saw that, didn’t you?”, he asked, one hand on the door frame.

 

“Indeed I did. And I really only have one thing to say”, she took a deep breath, still grinning. “Finally.”

 

“Oh please”, Foggy piped up from behind him, standing so close that he could definitely still feel _something_ against his ass. “You couldn’t have predicted this.”

 

“Anyone could have”, she said as she walked over to her desk, setting up her things for the day. “You guys were just really oblivious. Anyway… We do have a lot to do today, I assume this will not be a problem? Seems like it has been going on for a while already?”

 

“Yeah, sorry we didn’t tell you”, Matt said. He really did feel guilty about it.

 

“It’s all right, you were in your own little world, I’ve been there.” Her smile was gentle, and perhaps a little wistful. “You would have told me eventually.”

 

“Indeed we would have”, Foggy said, walking across the room with a file expertly hiding his erection. “And now, you really are quite right, Miss Page, off to work!”

 

He made an exaggerated gesture, pointing towards his office with his free hand that made both of them laugh before they did get to work.

 

They really had been in their own little world for weeks now, with Foggy barely even leaving his apartment. By now there were already a bunch of his clothes at the apartment, along with a few files and his laptop so they could work as well. It had just been kissing and cuddling and making love, interrupted with a few of Matt’s patrols, after which his now boyfriend had needed to call Claire over once. Both agreeing on how reckless he was, and that he really needed to take care of himself better. He wasn’t quite sure if the two of them agreeing on things was really the best thing for him… but he certainly wouldn’t mind if they got along. Depending on his luck they’d need to spend more time together in the future, as Foggy refused to leave his side as long as he was hurt.

 

But it was good to finally have someone to talk about all this, openly, without holding back. Of course Foggy was worried about him, but he was still his friend, and gave him honest council and new perspectives on bigger problems that exceeded the nightly mugging or convenience store robbing. Though those had been few of late, after Fisk had been sent behind bars, and Matt found himself relaxing more and more. Of course it didn’t mean that he dropped his guard. Just because Fisk was gone, for now, didn’t mean the city was safe.

 

Still… to have a few days, to relax, to be with his boyfriend… it almost seemed attainable at the moment. And it made his heart flutter, made him tap his foot with an excitement, an emotion he couldn’t quite place, and so he got up from his desk to walk to Foggy’s office.

 

“Whoa, did you know that box was there?”, Karen asked, standing up. “I’m so sorry, I hadn’t gotten around to putting it away yet.”

 

He had instinctively stepped over the box halfway in the way, so distracted he hadn’t even bothered with his cane.

 

“Oh, er… I must have gotten lucky”, he said with a sheepish grin, and it seemed like it was enough to convince Karen for now. He hated doing this to her, but it was safer this way, and she had been through enough.

 

But onwards he went, into Foggy’s office, who was hunched over some files, barely looking up when he came in.

 

“Did you need something?”, he asked, making a few notes, only stopping when Matt made him look up by tilting his chin. He leaned down, pressing his lips to Foggy’s, kissing him once. A deep, intimate kiss, leaving Foggy wanting more as he pulled away.

 

“That would be all”, Matt whispered as he walked away, taking a deep pleasure in the way his boyfriend cursed behind him.

 

He stopped in the middle of the foyer though, suddenly overwhelmed by… whatever this weird, fluttering in his stomach was. Suddenly he was choking up, trying to hold back the tears, and he could hear Karen rushing over to him, taking his hands.

 

“Are you okay?”, she asked, frowning at him, and now brushing over his cheek.

 

“I… I’m sorry, I don’t know what’s happening right now…”, he trailed off. Everything was fine, wasn’t it?

 

“Oh, Matt, you dummy”, she said, pulling him into a hug. “I know that look on your face. You’re _happy_. That’s a good thing, but it can be a bit overwhelming.”

 

Behind him he could hear footsteps, Foggy coming to see what was going on, and Karen gently led him to replace her in hugging him. Matt clung to his boyfriend, hiding his face in his chest, not able to hold back the grin at the confused ‘what’s going on’ his boyfriend muttered.

 

He was, wasn’t he? Happy. Why was it such a hard concept for him to grasp? He tried his best to think back to the last time he was this happy, but couldn’t find it. Maybe that was why it was so overwhelming for him right now. And yet… it seemed difficult to think of it as a good thing, because happiness was something fickle, and his experience showed that it rarely lasted.

 

And this time, it wasn’t any different.

 

They’d been going after drug dealers, a growing business now that the Russians and Chinese were gone, with the law on their side. Matt had promised Foggy as much, but of course it was never just this easy. Someone must have tipped them off, or they hadn’t been as careful as they thought, but on their way home, when Matt had stayed late at the office, they’d been taken. As soon as he had realized, a rage had taken over, had made him roam the streets, beat the information he needed out of any dealers he could find, until he found them.

 

A warehouse, of course it was a warehouse, these people were never very creative, about ten people inside. Karen’s heart was fluttering, nervous, scared. Foggy on the other hand seemed strangely relaxed, and Matt’s lips slowly stretched into a smile. His boyfriend trusted that he would come and save them, and he certainly wouldn’t want to disappoint.

 

When he killed the lights most of the men inside got scared, except one, so his plan was clear. Take that one out first, deal with the others later. For once, or perhaps because the stakes were so high, he managed to deal with them quickly, and without incident. Still, once the last one had fallen, and a quick check told him he would not be getting up very soon, he rushed over to Foggy and Karen, undoing their bindings.

 

“Are you all right?”, he asked, his own hands on Foggy’s.

 

“Yes, I’m fine-” He was interrupted when Matt kissed him, so desperate, so relieved to know he was still his, in one piece, healthy, without a scratch.

 

He could practically feel Karen staring and when he pulled away a heat rose to his own cheeks, a silence settled over all of them.

 

“I- How _dare_ you?”, Foggy called out, slapping him for full effect. He wasn’t the best actor however, and what was supposed to sound appalled came across as stiff and fake.  “Just because you saved me, doesn’t mean you… _own_ me, my… body… And I’ll have you know I am a taken man, he will not look kindly- You can’t _demand_ sex, I am off-”

 

“Matt?”, Karen interrupted, eyes widening with the realization.

 

Matt let his head hang. He should have been more careful, shouldn’t have talked in the presence of someone who knew him this well… It didn’t make sense to try and cover it up now.

 

“Yeah…”, he said, defeated. Foggy on the other hand, just shrugged.

 

“I tried to save it, man. Sorry you couldn’t resist my luscious lips…”, Foggy leaned back in his chair, grinning, into which Karen joined in.

 

“And a… valiant effort it was”, the sarcasm was practically dripping from her voice. “You saved me, Matt… _Again_.”

 

He just shrugged, didn’t even have the chance to say something before she hugged him, with such force it made him fall on his ass. They had to laugh, but he ushered them outside before any of these guys woke up, or the police got any wind of what had happened.

 

“Just one question”, Karen said, a ways away from the warehouse. He needed to make sure both of them got home safe, though it seemed strange to just walk down the street like this in his outfit. “How?”

 

“That’s… a bit of a long story”, he confessed, but the day after he explained it to her as best he could. At least this way he didn’t have to pretend in front of her anymore, and she wasn’t as mad about him lying about seeing - thing as Foggy had been. Thankfully. He wasn’t quite sure he could have handled losing her.

 

“You know”, Foggy interjected, leaning back in his chair and patting his stomach as they had talked well into lunch time. “After all this stress I could really, really use a holiday.”

 

“You weren’t even nervous”, Matt replied. “I can hear your heartbeat, remember?”

 

“Heartbeat”, Karen muttered. “Incredible…”

 

“Yeah but still”, he straightened himself now, taking Matt’s hand in his. “We have a bit of money now, just a few days at the beach, that’s not too much to ask, is it? I mean, come on, after all you’ve done you deserve a break too.”

 

“I could hold the fort here, it really wouldn’t be a problem”, Karen said, already flipping through her calendar to check what they had going on in the next weeks.

 

“You have to come with us!”, Foggy said, almost hopping up and down in his chair. “We’re like… the three Musketeers… or something.”

 

“While I appreciate the thought”, she chuckled. “I don’t want to come between you guys, you’ll be all lovey dovey at this point. I’ll just go some other time.”

 

“Are you sure?”, Matt asked. He felt guilty, that he might leave Karen, the city, but he also couldn’t deny that it sounded really, really great. Just a few days with Foggy, basking in the sun. It sounded like heaven, really. “I… I shouldn’t leave, really.”

 

“Matt, _please_ ”, Foggy dragged out the word, more like whining, and he was surely adding some puppy eyes into the mix as well. “The city will be fine, you’re not the only one taking care of it, you know. There’s police, and that spider guy. It’ll be fine.”

 

“He is pretty good…”, he admitted, trailing off.

 

“Wait, you’ve met the spider guy?”, his boyfriend asked, gaping at him. “And you didn’t tell me?”

 

“Oh we just busted this one place together, since we were both after it.” He waved it off with a noncommittal hand gesture. “We exchanged numbers for emergencies too.”

 

“You… You have Spider-Man’s number?”, Karen asked, sounding just as shocked as Foggy. “This is… I’ll just go back to work right now.”

 

In the end Foggy managed to convince him, and about a week later, they had managed it, they were standing at the beach. Their bags hastily discarded in their hotel room before they had rushed down here, neither had been on a holiday in so long, and they just couldn’t wait.

 

The sensations were overwhelming for a moment.

 

He could hear the rushing of the waves, so loud and intense when he concentrated on it, as if they were standing right in the water. The warm wind carried grains of sand with it, already clinging to his skin, his lips, and when he licked over them he could taste the salt in the air, carried over from the sea. Dipping his bare foot into the sand felt incredible, almost as if he could feel every single grain and its individual warmth, engulfing him, threatening to scald him but it was just in that range of where it still felt good.

 

It was _almost_ overwhelming, really, because Foggy’s arm was still around him, keeping him safe. He led him down the beach, because this terrain was unfamiliar, and the heat of the sand made it difficult to judge where everything was. In time, he would be able to get around just as easily as he could in New York, but he had to admit he liked relying on his boyfriend for now. Together they strolled along the edge of the sea, the waves wetting their feet every so often, and it didn’t take him long to be able to anticipate when they were coming.

 

He could feel himself relaxing more and more by the second, and when they finally settled down on their beach towels, he did so with a sigh. A very happy sigh, he realized, as did Foggy who didn’t question when he snuggled onto him, one arm around his bare torso, head resting on his chest.

 

“Well someone’s already enjoying themselves…”, Foggy said, the satisfaction so clear in his voice.

 

Matt didn’t look up, only pressed a soft kiss to his stomach.

 

“I am. Thank you.”

 

“Oh, er… You’re welcome”, he replied, a little taken aback by the lack of witty banter.

 

But it was true, after all. He was glad they had come, he needed this, hadn’t even realized how much he needed this until now. Though he didn’t like to admit it, going out almost every night took a toll on him, and it wasn’t just the increasing amount of scars on his body. His mind was strained as well, but now he just let all the sensations of the beach wash over him, like white noise, quickly lulling him to sleep.

 

He had no idea what time it was when Foggy woke him up again, but judging by the drop in temperature it had to be nearing towards evening. Matt clung to his boyfriend’s arm as he led them back to their hotel room, but by the time they were there he was more aware of his surroundings. To be more precise, Foggy and his interesting variations of skin temperature.

 

“Let me see”, he said, pushing him onto the bed. He traced his skin, where it was hot, his touch ever so gently, until he reached the side he had occupied, where only his own body heat still lingered. “You have a sunburn, don’t you?”

 

“Yes”, Foggy said through gritted teeth.

 

“It’s a very interesting sunburn”, Matt chuckled, tracing the edge of that shape that wasn’t burned.

 

“Let’s face it, it’s a Matt shaped spot”, he said, sighing, then wincing at his own movement.

 

“Wait there, I’ll get some lotion.” He had brought some, because he knew how easily Foggy could burn, though he hadn’t expected it to happen on the first day. But of course he hadn’t woken Matt, he was too good of a person for that. “Maybe tomorrow I’ll lie on the other side so it’s even again.”

 

“Yeah I’ll pass on that, ah- careful.”

 

“I am. Relax.” If there was one thing he was good at, it was this, keeping his touch featherlight as he rubbed the lotion onto the burned skin. He could hurt with these hands, yes, but they could do this as well, give relief to the person he loved.

 

“You’re really good at that”, Foggy said, and he grinned at the comment, maybe even rubbed a bit more lotion onto him than was strictly necessary, completely aware of what it did to his boyfriend. “Did you ah… Did we bring…?”

 

“Of course we did. Stay there.” As he got up to get the lube from his bag he heard shuffling on the bed, Foggy getting a bit more comfortable. When he rejoined him on the bed, he was resting against the head of it, heart fluttering in anticipation, as did his own.

 

He was grinning as he slipped out of his shorts, then helped Foggy out of his, but he pressed him down when he was about to get up.

 

“You’re hurt”, Matt insisted. “Allow me.”

 

“Oh?” Foggy obediently settled back again. “I get the feeling I’m going to like this.”

 

“Believe me, you will…”

 

He swung his leg over him, to straddle Foggy but still lifting himself up a little, glad for the strength in his legs as he coated his fingers with lube, slowly pushing one inside. He decided to put on a little show, relishing in the sounds his boyfriend made as he himself moaned and gasped while stretching himself wider. He arched his back, held onto Foggy with his free hand, always careful not to brush over his sunburn, though at the moment he likely would not have cared.

 

Foggy let his hands run over his chest, his touch gentle as always, but knowing just what he liked, what he needed. As he leaned forward to suck on his nipple, Matt pushed himself lower onto his own fingers, now two of them inside him. He was impatient today, just that little bit of touch, that flick of tongue over his nipple made him want more, made him want it now.

 

He slipped his own fingers out of him, and quickly aligned himself with Foggy’s cock, knowing he’d protest soon enough. Had his boyfriend done this, he’d have spent a lot longer preparing him, had even teased him for what felt like hours once, but tonight he couldn’t wait. So he pushed down, both of them gasping in unison as Matt was filled up so wonderfully. It stung just a bit, but he couldn’t say he minded, not when Foggy’s breath was hot against his skin, lips peppering sweet kisses everywhere they could reach.

 

“Ah, Matt, you’re so tight”, Foggy gasped. “Are you-”

 

Matt silenced him with a kiss, slow and deep as he took all of Foggy, pushed all the way down. They were holding each other close now, and despite his sunburn his boyfriend’s arms were around his waist, Matt’s cock pressed against his stomach, as he wrapped his arms around Foggy’s neck. He gasped into the kiss as he started to roll his hips, ever so slowly, the movement creating friction that sent sparks through him and a shiver down his spine.

 

Foggy traced it now, one finger along his spine, the touch featherlight. It made him arch his back again, throw back his head and expose his neck. Immediately Foggy’s lips were on him, kissing, sucking, nipping, eliciting deep moans out of him.

 

“ _God_ , you are so beautiful”, Foggy whispered against his skin, barely even stopping to talk.

 

“So… So are you”, he gasped as he rolled his hips again, both of them moaning into the stillness of the room.

 

“You don’t have to say that.” Despite his attitude, Foggy had always thought of himself as plain, Matt knew that.

 

“It’s true. I wish you could see it”, he whispered as he lifted himself, then slowly pushing down again. “See it the way I do.”

 

“Interesting, ah-” Foggy moaned as Matt started on his slow rhythm, riding his cock and relishing in the way it almost overwhelmed him. The warmth, the pressure slowly building inside him. “Interesting choice of words.”

 

“I mean it. You’re handsome”, and he pressed a kiss to his temple, peppered him with kisses for each sentence. “You’re clever. You make me laugh. You feel so, so good inside me. I love you so much.”

 

He had never said it before, he realized as Foggy gasped at the words, and though it might have seemed difficult to Matt at one point, to say those words, it simply seemed natural to say them to him.

 

“I love you too, Matt…” He pulled him down into a kiss, momentarily making him stop his movements as they let their tongues meet, let the kiss linger for a long time, until Matt finally pushed him back.

 

“Then lean back and enjoy.”

 

Grinning, he gripped Foggy’s shoulders for support, resuming his slow rhythm before deciding that he really needed to speed up. It was alway, and would always be, incredible to feel Foggy sliding in and out of him and he would never, ever be able to get enough of it. He might have even been saying that out loud, telling him how much he loved his cock inside him, how good he made him feel and begging him to never stop. But he couldn’t be sure about any of it, perhaps his words were slurred already, and they definitely were when Foggy wrapped his fingers around his length, started to jerk him off and that was enough to get him over the edge.

 

Matt pushed down once more, taking all of his boyfriend as he shuddered through his orgasm, tensing up and feeling Foggy come as well, spilling inside him with a long moan. Both were breathing heavily against each other for a while, relishing in that post orgasm feeling, and Matt simply did not wish to move just yet. He stayed like this for a while, feeling Foggy soften inside him and he let himself fall forward, making sure to rest his head on the shoulder that wasn’t burned.

 

“Boy am I glad we went on this holiday”, Foggy said, making both of them laugh.

 

“So am I. But I’ll let you in on a little secret”, he whispered, pressing a kiss to Foggy’s neck. “I’ll do this even when we’re not on holiday. Just say the word.”

 

“Word”, he immediately said as he wrapped his arms around Matt, turning them both so he was now above him.

 

Matt was shaking with laughter until Foggy kissed him again, kissed him senseless until they were both hard again. Well, he thought, they might not see too much of the beach after all.

 

 


End file.
